cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Feuersturm Empire
category:Nations category:Member of New Pacific Order Under construction General Information Full Name: The Feuersturm Empire National Abbreviation: The Empire National Capital: Edmonton Largest City: Edmonton Area: 537.414 square miles (nation expands frequently) Population: 20,437 Major Industries: lead, rubber, various military indistries Geographical Information Major Rivers: North Saskatchewan River Major Lakes: Under Construction Highest Point: Mt. Columbia, 7893 feet (3747m), above sea level Lowest Point: Under Construction Landforms: Praries (Central, Northern, and Eastern Regions), mountains (Western Regions), hills (Western Regions), baren rock formations (Southern Regions) Natural Hazards: Under Construction Government Information Origin of the Name Feuersturm Empire: Generalfeldmarschall Feuersturm Founder of the Feuersturm Empire Generalfeldmarschall Feuersturm National Nickname: The Empire National Motto: 'Be like the eage, be like the wolf, for only then are you superior' National Animal: Grey Wolf National Bird: German Black Eagle National Tree: Oak Tree National War Emblem: Iron Cross Location: Western Canada Investment Policy: Civilian and Economic Improvments Recent Investments: *5 Banks *5 Factories *5 Clinics *2 Schools *2 Stadiums *1 Hospital *1 Harbor Declassified Military Information Updated on Wednsday, March 21, 2007 Military Policy: Defensive Nuclear Policy: Defensive Military Type: Standing Army Airforce Strength: 36 aircraft Land Army Strength: 8,427 soldiers, 169 tanks Cruise Missiles: 10 cruise missiles Nuclear Status: 1 nuclear missile Military Losses to Date: 16,531 Casualties *7,651 Attacking *8,880 Defending National History Foundation of the Feuersturm Empire This section describes the events leading to the foundation of the Feuersturm Empire In 1945, nearing the end of Germany's military might, Generalfeldmarschall Feuersturm, a prominent and cunning leader, was personally commanding the XXI Infantry and the 7th Panzer Army in Germany. Having mastered several organized retreats and cunning defences, he was running out of ammunition and supplies. The XXI Infantry Army was reduced to 173 men, where the 7th Panzer Army had 2 Panzer IV F2s, a Tiger Tank and 4 Panther tanks. A Soviet offensive in early April had cut off Berlin, and began to encircle Feuersturm's exhasted forces. Being pushed into the town of Kiel, there was no way out. However, several U-boats lay undamaged in a concrete pen in the harbour. In an unexpected move, Feuersturm ordered his men to load ammo and supplies onto the U-boats. That night, he and his soldiers boarded the submarines (83 sailors willingly commanded the subs in fear of the Soviet onslaught, and 93 local women between the ages of 17 and 35 boarded as well (due to Feuersutrm's racial standards, only ethnic Germans were allowed)). Although cramped, everyone was able to make it on, and after destroying their abandoned tanks, the left the harbor northbound. Several days of rough seas and destroyer screenings sunk several U-boats (3 sunk with the loss of 23 soldiers and 20 civilians. However, at the rally point north of Scapa Flow, most remained untouched. Feuersturm ordered a suicidal mission: they would cross the atlantic, head north, and abandon the ships in the desolate Canadian northern territories. Suprisingly, they arrived at this point without losing a single ship. They abandoned the Submarines at the site (which has yet to be found) and unloaded all the supplies, ammo, men and women. They were confronted with a ice plain as far as the eye could see. Supplies were plenty (good for 2 months worth), but had to be dragged by human labor. Moving southwards, many began to question Feuersturm's seemingly suicidal act, but followed him none the less (being no alternative). On the 35th day, they reached what is now known as Edmonton. Tthe remote and small populated town was discovered by a small recon force from the XXI Infantry. The inhabitants were slaughtered, so no one knew of the Germans who had just arrived. For several days, a governing body was created, under Feuersturm's rule. It was decreed that various forms of government would cycle to appeal to the mood of the citizens, but would always remains firmly under Feuersturm's control. Farmland in the surrounding areas were siezed to provided food for the small force, and the military began to seek to expand its borders within a few weeks of arriving. (more under construction) 'Pre-Great War' Wars Nations the Feuersturm Empire Fought Compy of Compstomper The Empire's first war with the nation of Compstomper. *''Cause:'' Various disputes over diplomatic policies, military conflicts as a result of the need for military superiority. *''War Outcome:'' Negotiated Peace 'Great War' Wars Overal War Outcome for the Feuersturm Empire: Victory Side Fought On: None Side Fought Against: Rouges Nations the Feuersturm Empire Fought Compy of Compstomper War Outcome: Negotiated Peace, Mutual Non-Agression (later enforced by entry into alliances) Great War II The Second Great War ingulfed nearly every alliance into war with eachother. Short of escalating to an all out nuclear war, some nuclear rouges decided to launch unsanctioned nuclear attacks. Overal War Outcome for the Feuersturm Empire: Pyrrhic Victory Overal War Outcome for the NPO: Decisive Victory Side Fought On: NPO and the Initiative Side Fought Against: LUE and the League Casualties: *16,531 Soldiers *141 Tanks *6 Aircraft Kills: *64,856 Soldiers *649 Tanks *42 Aircraft Nations the Feuersturm Empire Fought (Name) of the (Name) (Name) of the (Name) King Trenst of Xanth (LUE) After defeating much of the military force of the (name), a lull ensued. Having lost his aiforce, cruise missiles, tanks and infantry, he told the Empire to stop. Obviously, since he inflicted about 60 infrastructure damage after telling the nation such, The Feuersturm Empire replied no. Within an hour he launched the first nuclear strike against the Feuersturm Empire. Under orders from the NPO, I was told to accept peace to focus my attention on other nations I was at war with. I was still able to successfully attack the other nations. King Trenst of Xanth was later expelled from the LUE and classified as a Nuclear Rouge. War Outcome: Dishonerable Peace Results: Enemy was reduced to 20 infrastructure, no military, and was expelled from LUE. Nation no longer exists. NeilEatsLipgloss of Lipgloss (LUE) War Outcome: Crushing Victory PsionicDude of The Black Tower (LUE) One of the most honorable nation leaders the Empire has fought to date, regretfully it was the Empire's duty to destroy him and his nation. After several battles between the two nations, the Black Tower became incapable of striking back. Having suffered little, and the devastation laid upon his nation, the Empire decided to withold all attack upon his nation unless attacked. It was the peacefull conclusion to the end that we were called merciful by some of our allied (and opposing) nations. Status: LUE Limecat Battalion Leader War Outcome: Decisive Victory Summary Great War III STILL HAVE TO UPDATE MY WARS For information on this war, go to the Third Great War page. Overal War Outcome for the Feuersturm Empire: Victory Overal War Outcome for the NPO: Victory Side Fought On: NPO and the Initiative Side Fought Against: Legion and its Allies Casualties: *-- *-- *26 Fighters, 20 Bombers Kills: *-- *-- *14 Fighter Aircraft, Bombers Nations the Feuersturm Empire Fought Duroc of the Westmark (~Dies~Irae~) Having been in peace mode for the first few days of the war, citizens of the Feuersturm Empire were itching to defend the alliance. When the time came, the Empire came out with all guns ablazing and went to aid an ally whom was being attacked by the ~Dies~Irae~ alliance. Status: ~Dies~Irae~ Memeber War Outcome: Forced Peace (Cybernations shut down, war ended due to time it was down) Bahbah of the Black Sheep (CDS) The Feuersturm Empire began its post-Dark Friday attacks by attacking CDS memebers, of whom the NPO was at war with. War Outcome: Victory Casualties: *-- *-- * Fighters, Bombers Kills: *-- *-- * Fighter Aircraft, Bombers Fan War This war has gone all out Nuclear. Overal War Outcome for the Feuersturm Empire: Ongoing Overal War Outcome for the NPO: Ongoing Side Fought On: NPO and the Initiative Side Fought Against: FAN (Federation of Armed Nations) Casualties: *-- *-- *-- Kills: *-- *-- *-- osiruscyn of Empire of Kane (FAN) The Feuersturm Empire was attacked by cruise missiles and falied air and ground assaults, inflicting massive casualties on the attacker. We retaliated at update, destroying one hundred tanks, 100 infrastucture, stole 10 tech and stole 100 miles of land. The, a few hours later, our nation was rocked by another devastating nuclear blast. This was followed by two more, the resulting civilian deaths reaching into the 10% range. Devastation to the economy is expected to have a lasting impression for many months to come. Total Nukes used against the Feuersturm Empire: 6 Status: FAN Memeber War Outcome: Victory Notes: Enemy was brought down to Zero Infrastructure. No troops, missiles, planes or nuclear missiles were remaining in the Empire of Kane. RockinGlock of Empire of Rock (FAN) With an economy in ruins, a mainly depleted military, the Feuersturm Empire was yet again a target of FAN agression. This enemy, having just came out of peace mode, began attacks with guns ablazing, but achieving no real effect but infrastructure damage. On Thursday, June 28th, 2007, the now reduced elite empire troops attacked the Empire of Rock with the hopes of destroying as much of them as possible. The Feuersturm Empire's troops are low and numering only 2,700 soldiers. The economy already in shambles, it was unable to launch air, missile or nuclear attacks. This was to be the final land battle for quite some time. Total Nukes used against the Feuersturm Empire: 4 Status: FAN Memeber War Outcome: Victory Feuersturm Empire goes Lunar Contact the Feuersturm Empire and its Leader..... Nation Link: Under Construction Ruler's Address: flammenpanzer@hotmail.com MSN Messenger: Yes AIM: No Clipnotes for editing We, the Feuersturm Empire, will sometimes aid those nations whom have been attacked unfairly and unjustly. Such an example would be the "Whippany Park United vs. Schlongville" war, where the attacker attacked for the reason 'Trade me all of your infra'. I aided the defender to victory.